ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Diplomacy is a Beach
}} The orcs choose Banjo as their new god. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * The Orcs of Orc Island ** chief grukgruk ▶ ** crong ◀ ▶ ** mungu ◀ ▶ ** gok ◀ ▶ ** Six other Orcs * Vaarsuvius' Green Bird ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Blue Bird ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Yellow Bird ▶ Transcript Elan: I think we lost them! Daigo: Yeah, they all turned back into the jungle. Durkon: See? I told ye they were in league wit da trees! Daigo: Durkon, the trees are not conspiring with the orcs. Durkon: Och, ye said yerself when we got 'ere tha they all looked pretty shady ta ye. Elan: Vaarsuvius! You need to help us! Vaarsuvius: Why no, it never becomes tiresome hearing THAT shouted at oneself, thank you for inquiring. Vaarsuvius: Am I to assume from your hurried egress from the foliage that you failed utterly in securing an oral agreement to resupply the fleet? Daigo: They seemed OK with supplying us with arrows—one at a time. Elan: I don't even know what happened! Flashback to Elan, Durkon, Daigo and Lien making contact with the orcs. Elan (inset): Everything started out peachy. We made contact with the orcs and told them we wanted to trade. They agreed to bring us to their leader. Daigo (inset): Then things got... weird. Vaarsuvius: I see. And how exactly did you manage to unintentionally offend their sovereign? Was it a personal hygiene comment, or something entirely new? Elan: Hey, I'd resent that implication if it wan't based entirely on my actual behavior up to this point! Durkon: Na, na, Vaarsuvius, ye don't get it—Elan was perfect. Flashback to Elan speaking with chief grukgruk. Durkon (inset): He was charmin' an' likeable, an' laid out tha details, just like Hinjo told him ta. Vaarsuvius: Then what compelled such a hasty retreat? Elan: Well, I was entertaining the Chief to try to improve his attitude one more step to Friendly— Elan: When all of a sudden, they started bowing down and worshipping all around me! Vaarsuvius: Oh, by the Great Elven Ancestors, are you honestly telling me that the savage natives mistook the civilized explorer for their deity? Vaarsuvius: Because I think that would signify an all-time nadir for originality in this comic. Daigo: No, you don't understand... Daigo: They weren't bowing down to Elan. Flashback to the orcs bowing to Banjo being held by a confused Elan. D&D Context * Diplomacy skill checks can be used to improve the attitude of NPCs towards the character. The possible attitudes are: Hostile, Unfriendly, Indifferent, Friendly, Helpful. Trivia * This is the first appearance of chief grukgruk. * Vaarsuvius is researching Vaarsuvius' Greater Animal Messenger. This is the first appearance of the three birds being used for that spell. * As Elan pointed out in "Slow and Steady, My Ass", the "in medias res' is explained in this chapter. External Links * 553}} View the comic * 79359}} View the discussion thread Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island